Season 5 Ep 18
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: SORRY IF THIS IS TO LONG! but we couldn't help it. THE CELEBRATION!


Sorry for any messed up lyrics, but hey we're human, what are you gonna do. **PS **SO YOUR NOT CUNFUSED! if anything is underlined and slanted it's singing, if not it's actions or people talking.

**ENJOY THE EPISODE!**

* * *

The Team woke up at 7 a.m. Tonight would be the celebration!

"I can't wait" said Otto as he began to eat his breakfast.

"I know" said Chiro as he sat down, he eyed Gibson "I also can't wait for when Aurora comes."

"Why's that" asked Jin-may sounding a mad?

Chiro then looked scared in the face, "Oh No, it's because of Gibson, you remember when I told you about there-"

"Date" answered Jin-may, "yea I do. And I hope that's the only reason why your excited for when Aurora comes."

"But, I didn't mean-"

"Save it kid" said Sprx

"But, I didn't-"

"Kid, you don't want to get her anymore mad then she already is."

"Since when did you become the love expert?"

"Since I taught him" said Nova, coming back from the sink, she was trying to scrub away green paint that wouldn't come off of her right cheek.

"You still can't get that paint off" asked Jin-may?

"No, and I think I've been scrubbing it for an hour."

"Hey, who's paint was it that hit you" asked Chiro?

Nova glared at Otto, "Otto" she growled.

Otto chuckled, "Greens a nice color on you!"

Nova made a lion growl noise,

"But yellow fits you better" said Otto as he ducked under the table.

"I do believe there a cleaning product in the med bay" said Antauri.

"I'll try anything to get this green off of my face" said Nova as she left to the med bay.

Suddenly there was a commotion of laughing and talking out side.

"The must city must of had more coffee the usual" said Chiro.

"What's coffee" asked Otto?

Everyone's face went pale,

"Otto" said Sprx, "there are some things that some people must never know. Like villains should never know how to do the hooky pocky, or hot guys like yours truly should never know about being ugly" everyone rolled there eyes, "and you my friend should never know about coffee."

"But, why?"

"It's just not healthy" said Gibson.

"Ohh, okay."

Everyone looked relieved, then the noise from out side grew lauder.

"We should go check out what all the commotion about" said Jin-may as she looked out the window, everyone was heading to the Bridge.

"Yea, maybe something's wrong" said Chiro.

"Well, lets go and inspect the city" said Antauri.

"What about Nova" asked Jin-may?

"I'll go get her" said Sprx, "we'll meet you guys at the bridge."

"Okay" said Chiro, he and the others headed towards the (elevator/ tube thingy that takes them don to the door).

"I hope she can get that green off of her cheek" said Jin-may as she went down her tube.

"I still think green's the best color" said Otto.

"On the contrary Otto" said Gibson, "most people find the color blue, to be the best color."

"No way" said Chiro as they all went down there tubes.

"That's gonna be a long discussion" said Sprx, "but everyone knows red is the color that rocks!" He then headed to the med bay.

_**A couple of steps later**_

Sprx entered the room, to see Nova was scrubbing her cheek with a cloth.

"Hi Sprx" she said.

"Hey, did you get the paint off?"

Nova removed the cloth, "Almost but the out line is still on my cheek!"

"Maybe your scrubbing to hard, here let me try."

Nova handed him the cloth, Sprx smiled as he put one hand under Novas chin and with the other hand he began to gently rub away the paint.

"So wheres everyone else" asked Nova?

"There was a big crowed outside, and everyone went to check it out."

"Oh, well I hope nothing bad happened."

"Don't worry about it Novs, everyones probably getting excited about the celebration."

"Or you singing" Nova teased.

"Like I said Nova, I'm gonna get booed off the stage."

"Oh I know your not that bad, just do it for fun and."

"Alright" he stopped rubbing Novas cheek, to see that there was no more green paint, just her beautiful yellow fur, "Now there's my yellow Nova."

Nova turned to a mirror that was behind her, the paint was completely gone,

"How'd you do that?"

"Like I said, you do it gentle," Sprx wrapped his arms around Novas waist, "everything falls into place."

Nova smiled and turned to face Sprx, "But I'm not always gentle."

Sprx got closer, "You are when your around me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, if you weren't gentle, then you wouldn't let me do this."

Sprx leaned in and kissed her, Nova wrapped her arms around Sprx's as they kissed. They both sighed with delight.

They both pulled away for air, "You see, you are gentle" said Sprx with a flirty smile.

"That was not being gentle" said Nova as she let go of Sprx.

"Then what do you call it then?"

Nova took Sprx's hand, "I call it, me liking to kiss this red show off."

Sprx smiled, "Hey works for me."

"Hey we should probably get to the others" said Nova.

"Yea" Sprx and Nova walked hand and hand to the tubes,

"Hey Nova" asked Sprx?

Nova turned to face Sprx, "Which color is better, red or blue?"

Nova looked puzzled.

_**At the Bridge**_

The team headed to the group of people that were gathering around the bridge,

"Otto, I'm not sure h ow we got into this conversation, but I'm telling you more people prefer blue then green" said Gibson.

"Gibson" said Otto, "you may be right at everything, but this is one thing that your wrong about, green ROCKS!"

"GUYS, have a debate about colors later" said Chiro, "but for the record orange and white are the best."

"HEY" yelled Otto and Gibson!

Antauri tapped a man on the shoulder,

"Excuse me sir" he said, the man turned to face Antauri "What is going on?"

"Oh great" said the man as he smiled, "Hey everyone the Monkey Team is here!"

The crowed turned to the direction of the team. Everyone called out, "Yea there just in time" or "Now they'll be welcomed since the Monkey Teams here."

"Hey, guy" called out Chiro, "why's everyone gathering around here?"

"There coming called" out a women!

"Wait, who's coming" asked Jin-may?

"The Sun Riders" said Otto as he looked up into the sky.

Everyone looked up, and indeed a large ship with the orange and white stripes came into view. It was headed in the direction of Shuggazoom.

"Hey the Sun Riders" said Sprx!

Everyone saw Sprx and Nova heading in there direction,

"Hey" said Jin-may, "Nova you got the paint off of your cheek."

"Yep" said Nova as she and Sprx joined the group.

"When did the Sun Riders get here" asked Sprx?

"They just came into view" said Gibson.

"Well there coming in for a landing" said Otto.

The ship made it's way to the bridge and landed. They opened the door, but instead of just the Sun Riders there was the cat clan along with Tikqdo (who had a cast on and was leaning on a cane), Neekeeta, Captain Shuggazoom and Master Offey!

The team ran up to there friends. They were so excited, it seemed as though it had been a year since they seen each other.

"Chiro" called out Neekeeta as she gave Chiro a hug, "we missed you."

"We missed you guys to" said Chiro as he returned the hug. Everyone began to hug each other. It was like a big family reunion!

"I'm so glad you guys are here" said Chiro!

"Yea, and you guys came fast" said Otto.

"Well we deserve a party for all that we've been through" said Johnny.

"So we came here as quick as we could" said Aurora.

The citizens came over to welcome everyone, they were very happy to see the people that protected them while the hyper force was gone to training.

"It looks like everyones ready for this party" said Jin-may.

"Then let's finish putting up the decorations" said Nova.

"Then we can get this thing STARTED" yelled Otto!

Everyone smiled, then they headed towards the Shuggazoom Park.

_**8 o'clock at Shuggazoom Park**_

As you already know The Monkey Team and all there allies are at Shuggazoom Park. It was sunset and almost everyone in Shuggazoom was at the park.

"This is gonna be grate" said Otto excitedly!

"You bet" said Chiro, "I especially can't wait to see Sprx sing!"

"How'd you- Nova!?"

"Hey, your gonna be singing to everyone, so why keep it a secret" said Nova?

"YOUR GONNA SING" laughed Otto and Johnny!?

"Well, I-"

"Yes, he is gonna sing" said Nova.

Otto began to laugh, "I'll have to see this!"

Sprx slapped his head and then looked at Nova,

"Any way I can back out of this?"

"Nope, but hey I'll give you a small break, I'll sing before you."

"That makes it a little better, but you know how it can be even better?"

"How" asked Nova in an unsure voice?

"If you kiss me."

Nova slapped Sprx's cheek with her tail, "Good try Sprky."

"It seems as though everyone is here" said Antauri.

It was true everyone was at the park talking too one another or laughing. But there was one thing missing. DANCING! In a celebration or any party you should dance to show self expression and to have a good time. None here, and yet there was music playing (that music you always here when your in Shuggazoom).

"Hey, why isn't anyone getting on the dance floor" asked Aurora?

"Maybe there afraid of embarrassing themselves" said Jin-may.

"Well, it's fun to embarrass yourself" said Otto, "I do it all the time!"

"Yea your the Champion at that Otto" said Chiro.

"Maybe they need to see it's okay to fun, even if it's embarrassing" said Nova.

"Yea" said Johnny "We can do that easy, but we need better music then this."

Chiro turned to Sprx, "It's your time to shine Sprx!"

"Oh No" said Sprx, "Nova said she would sing before I did."

Every one turned to Nova, "Then Nova, get the dancing started with some music" said Jin-may!

"I didn't know you could sing Nova" said Neekeeta.

"Yes, she most certainly can" said Master Offey "I remember having to deal with that laud karaoke machine."

Nova smiled, "Well then I guess I'm up! Otto do you have the microphone?"

"Never leave with out it" said Otto as he pulled out a microphone, "Here you go."

Nova hopped on stage, she stopped the music that was playing. Everyone turned in her direction. They saw her and started to get excited. She picked a song and began to sing.

**_Nova_**- _Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

"This is the perfect song" said Aurora

as she and everyone else got on dance floor.

**_Nova- _**_It's gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

Otto steped out of the crowed

and did some type of chicken dance.

_Who knew_

___That you'd be up in here lookin like you do_

You're makin' stayin' over here impossible

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you dont have to go don't_

Chiro also steped out on the

dace floor and started to dance with

Otto.

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

Sprx and Jin-may also steppted out

and statrted to dance, then Antauri and

Gibson joined.

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

By now everyone started dancing

with there own moves.

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

Now everyone was dancing to Novas

singing, even the citizens! Nova

was also moving her hips the beat

of the song. There were all having

a good time.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music _

The crowd cheered when the song ended_. Nova smiled as she put back on the old music and then left the stage._

"You can sing" said Aurora!

"You were great" said Jin-may.

"I thought you guys were awesome with your dance moves" said Nova.

"Yea that was fun" said Sprx.

"Well, now we need more music," said Chiro "so Sprx, why don't you have a go at it?"

Sprx looked nervous, "Well,... why... uhh."

Nova rolled her eyes, "You can go later" she said. Sprx looked relieved, Nova then whispered in his ear, "Chicken."

Sprx then looked a bit mad.

"Hey Chiro" came a voice, it was Glenny. Him and BT where heading there way.

"Hey guys" said Chiro.

"Yo, what are you all doing" asked Glenny?

"Nothing yet" said Jin-may.

"Well, me and Glenny are starting a game called" BT pulled out an old bottle "Extreme Spin The Bottle Dare War!"

"Who made up that game" asked Johnny?

"Me and Glenny (actually me and Sonia made it up), it's like truth or dare but instead theres only dares and you spin the bottle to get your person. You guys want to join?"

"Sounds like fun" said Otto!

"Fun and humiliating" said Nova, "I like it, I'm in!"

"What the heck, I'm in" said Sprx.

"Is anyone else playing" asked Neekeeta?

"Well if you guys join in then probably others will join in" said BT.

"Well, I'll play, how about you Tikqdo?"

"It seems fun so, why not" said Tikqdo.

"Well, I'd love to pull some nasty dares on you guys, so I'll play" said Johnny.

"You are a twisted kid" said Aurora, "but I'm in."

Everyone agreed to play the game, except Master Offey and Captain Shuggazoom. They watched as everyone else sat on a big circle, they put the bottle in the middle.

"Who's going first" asked Sprx?

"I'll go" said Glenny as he reached for the bottle.

BT slapped his hand "No you idiot" he said, "Chiro goes first because he's the leader."

"Oh yea, go ahead Chiro."

Chiro looked a bit embarrassed. He never would gloat or talk about himself as the leader, and he didn't want any special treatment because of it.

"No, you go a head Glenny" he said.

"No, no I insist" said Glenny as he moved the bottle closer to Chiro.

"Are you sure?"

"Just turn the bottle Chiro" said Johnny, getting a little impatient.

"Okay" said Chiro as he turned the bottle, it spun around and around until it landed on Gibson.

"Okay" said Chiro, "Gibson truth or-"

"No" said BT cutting Chiro off, "you only do dares!"

"Oh yea, how could I forget that" said Chiro, he began to think of a funny dare for Gibson. He then snapped his fingers, "Gibson, I dare you to sing and dance to one of my favorite songs," (dramatic pause) "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

Everyone started to laugh historically.

Gibson's eyes went large, "Don't I get any say in this" he asked desperately?

"Nope" Glenny laughed.

"Well, go on Mega Brain" said Sprx, "your fans are waiting."

"I.. but.. well..., I, I don't recall the words" said Gibson.

"Don't worry Gibson" said Otto as he pulled out a small remote, "I programed a screen in the sound system, you just look up and there are the lyrics."

Otto pressed a button and a screen came above the stage.

Gibson looked mad and embarrassed at the same time,

"Thank you Otto" he said miserably.

"Nice one" said Nova as she gave Otto a high five!

"Must I _really_ do this?"

"Yep" said Glenny.

"This is why it's called **_Extreme _**Spin the Bottle Dare War" said BT.

"Go on, Gibson" said Aurora, "just get it over with."

Gibson smiled slightly, "Alright" he said as he got on stage.

Sprx leaned over Nova and whispered, "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"That's because Aurora got him crush sick" replied Nova in a whisper.

"What's that?"

"When your crush tells you what to do and then you do it without any argument."

"Ohh, now I see."

"This is gonna be good" said Nova returning to her normal volume of voice.

Gibson took a long sigh as he took the microphone off it's stand. Everyone noticed and started looking at him. This only made Gibson even more embarrassed.

"Why did I deiced to play this game" he thought?

The music stated to play...

_Peanut butter jelly time! _

_Where he at? _

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

Everyone started laughing

historically!

_There he go!_

_There he go! _

_There he go!_

_There he go!_

_Peanut butter jelly! _

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_

_By this time some_

_teenagers started dancing_

_and then everyone joined in_

_Where he at? _

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_There he go! _

_There he go!_

_There he go!_

_There he go!_

_Peanut butter jelly! _

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! _

_now break it down and freeze! _

_now break it down and freeze!_

_now break it down and freeze!_

_now break it down and freeze!_

_where he at? _

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_there he go! _

_There he go!_

_There he go!_

_There he go!_

_peanut butter jelly! _

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Peanut butter jelly!_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly _

_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! _

_Gibson stepped off the stage looking humiliated and embarrassed. He was so red that he looked like Sprx!_

_"Nice one, Brain Stain" said Sprx in between laughs._

_"That was very entertaining" said Antauri as he chuckled._

_"I can't believe you did that" said Otto as he laughed uncontrollably!_

_"Otto if you laugh any harder I think your gonna choke" said Nova after laughing._

_"I know" (laugh), "but" (laugh), "it's so funny" said Otto!_

_Gibson turned even more red from anger._

_"Well, I thought is was enjoyable" said Aurora._

_Now Sprx seemed less angry, now he seemed a bit flushed?_

_"By enjoyable you mean totally embarrassing" said Johnny, "then I agree with you."_

_Aurora glared at Johnny._

_"Well" said BT after laughing, "it's your turn Gibson."_

_Everyone returned back to the circle. They sat around the bottle as Gibson spun it. Around and around it went until it hit...__Aurora!_

Everyone did a long "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" to make the situation more dramatic.

Gibson blushed like mad and worst he started to stutter, "Ahh... Umm.. Sooo...auuhhhh.."

"Gibson, now you dare the girl" said Johnny.

"I'm... Thinking of a dare" said Gibson.

"Hey Brain Stain" said Sprx, he moved across the circle to Gibson and whispered in his ear. Gibson immediately turned red, "I will most certainly not."

"Come on," said Sprx, "that always gets them, and besides you don't have anything better do you?"

Gibson gulped loudly, Sprx smiled as he left back to his spot.

"What did you tell him" asked Nova in a whisper, Sprx whispered back in her ear. Nova smiled evilly.

"What, what is it" asked Otto anxiously?

"You'll see" said Sprx as he turned to Gibson, "Go on, do it."

Everyone looked anxious and excited. Gibson turned to Aurora,

"Alright well, Aurora...I dare you to..."

"Go on I'm dyeing" said Glenny!

"Alright," said Gibson a little annoyed "Aurora I dare you to kiss me!"

Everyones smirked, this was perfect!

"Sprx" said Chiro, "you rock!"

"I know" said Sprx.

"Well, go on Aurora" said Quasar.

"Yea, you have to do it" said Otto!

"I have all intentions to" said Aurora as she leaned in and gave Gibson and big kiss on the cheek. Gibson looked as though he was in heaven.

When Aurora stopped kissing Gibson, he fell over on the floor and his eyes turned into hearts beating.

"I think he's in monkey heaven" said Otto.

Aurora smiled, "Is it my turn" she asked?

"Um... No" said BT.

"You first have to give us a kiss" said Glenny as he and BT puckered their lips.

Aurora gave them a hard push, and they fell over on each other.

"Okay never-mind" said BT.

Aurora smirked as she took the bottle and turned it until it landed on...

Nova.

"Hit me with whatever you got Aurora" she said confidently!

"Alright" said Aurora as she thought, she then snapped her finger, "Glenny, can our dares include other people involved?"

"Yea, there no rules to the dares" said Glenny as he and BT got up.

"Good then" she tuned to Nova, "you have a good voice, but I want to see how you and your boyfriend sound together."

Sprx's eyes turned big, while Nova smiled evilly,

"I like where this is going" she said.

"I don't" said Sprx nervously.

"I dare you to sing Promiscuous with Sprx" said Aurora.

"Sprx your screwed" said Chiro with a laugh.

"This is gunna be fun" said Otto.

"Come on can't I just say no" said Sprx hopefully?

"No" said BT, "besides it's note that bad."

"Yea go on Sprx" said Jin-may.

"You aren't _Chicken_ are ya" asked Chiro?

"I am NOT chicken" said Sprx angrily.

"Then come on, hot-head" said Nova as she got up and started heading to the stage.

**Nova Pov**

I know exactly what to do to make him loosen up. I mean this is fun! And knowing how much of a flirt he is, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine after this.

**Nova Pov**

Nova and Sprx stepped on the stage, "You'll be fine" said Nova as she took the microphone off it's rack.

"You know our deal, when I get booed off the stage it's your fault" Sprx got his microphone.

"Hey, blame Aurora, not me."

The music began.

**_Nova- _**_ Am I throwin you off?_

**_Sprx- _**_Nope_

Sprx looked nervous but started

**_Nova-_**_ Didn't think so_

**_Sprx-_**_ How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_

_You don't haveta play about the joke_

___I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

In-between verses of

the song Nova began

to dance. She moved

her hips and did dance

steps like a pro.

**_Nova-_**_ Looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

**_Sprx- _**_ You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

**_Nova- _**_ You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

**_Sprx-_**_ All I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

**_Nova-_**_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

**_Sprx-_**_ Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**_Nova- _**_ Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**_Sprx-_**_ Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

The more Sprx saw

Nova dace the more he

loosened up, soon he

joined in. And soon the

whole room was filled with dancing.

**_Nova-_**_ Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

**_Nova-_**_ Roses are red_

_Some diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead_

_But you're still kinda cute_

**_Sprx-_**_ Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

**_Nova-_**_ I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

**_Sprx- _**_ They call me Thomas_

_last name Crown_

_Recognize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

**_Nova-_**_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

**_Sprx_**_- I want you on my team_

**_Nova-_**_ So does everybody else._

**_Sprx- _**_ Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

**_Nova-_**_ What kind of girl do you take me for?_

**_Sprx-_**_ Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**_Nova- _**_ Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

___What you waiting for?_

**_Sprx-_**_ Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**_Nova-_**_ Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

**_Sprx- _**_ Don't be mad, don't get mean_

**_Nova-_**_ Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**_Sprx-_**_ Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

**_Nova-_**_ Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**_Sprx-_**_ Wait! I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

**_Nova-_**_ I can see you with nothing on_

_feeling on me before you bring that on_

**_Sprx-_**_ Bring that on?_

**_Nova-_**_ You know what I mean_

**_Sprx-_**_ Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

**_Nova-_**_ I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

**_Sprx-_**_ It's okay, it's alright_

_I got something that you gon' like_

**_Nova-_**_ Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

**_Sprx-_**_ Promiscuous Girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And its you that I want_

**_Nova-_**_ Promiscuous Boy_

_I'm calling your name_

_But you're driving me crazy_

_The way you're making me wait_

**_Sprx-_**_ Promiscuous Girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**_Nova-_**_ Promiscuous Boy_

_We're one in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

At the end of the song Sprx was so comfortable, that he became confident. A bit over- confident. So he did what he loved to do most, kiss his girl. He pulled Nova and gave her a kiss on the lips. This caught Nova off guard, so she didn't have enough time to stop him. A bunch of girls in the background, cried out, "Awwwwwwwe." The guys from the group (dancing around the bottle) smiled in a pleased way, while all the ladies thought it was typical.

Nova and Sprx broke apart, Sprx smirked while Nova said,

"Typical Sprx."

The crowd cheered while they stepped off the stage. Sprx and Nova sat back around the bottle.

"Hey great ending Sprx" said Chiro.

"What can I say" said Sprx.

"Well" said Nova sitting next to him, "if you ever do anything like that again, I'll punch you to oblivion."

"You tell him Nova" said Jin-may.

Nova smiled, but Sprx knew she was just kidding, and that really Nova like the kiss. Of course he has been wrong before.

"Well I'm sure Nova loved kissing her little Sprky- warky" said Otto in a baby voice. Some of the guys laughed while Nova and Sprx looked a bit mad.

"Hey Sprx, can your magnets make the metal bottle cap point to Otto" she asked in a whisper?

Sprx smiled evilly, "You bet I can babe" he then moved over behind Otto and got his magnets ready.

"Well, it's my turn" said Nova as she tuned the bottle, it went around and around. Sprx gave a little zap with his magnets and it landed on Otto. Nova smiled evilly.

Otto noticed, "Oh no" he said.

"BT, Glenny" said Nova, "I can dare Otto anything, rite?"

"Yea" said BT.

"As long as you don't kill him" said Chiro nervously.

"Okay" said Nova, "I dare Otto to cover your head in peanut butter and crackers. "Oh" said Otto in surprise-meant, "that's a bit disgusting and icky, but not to bad."

Otto wasn't the only one who looked surprised, everyone did. When Nova was mad she usually would do something gruesome to the person she was mad at. This didn't really seem that bad.

"And you can't take them off until I tell you, you can" said Nova.

"Okay" said Otto as he went to the food table, got the peanut butter and simply put it on his head. It dripped all over his fur. Then he got some crackers and stuck them all over his face, "There you go" said Otto.

"Wait" said Nova, "look up."

Everyone looked up, to see 50 birds heading in the direction of Otto.

"Oh No" said Otto! His hands went for the crackers,

"No you don't" said Nova, "remember the dare?"

Birds came in from all directions, all heading toward Otto!

"Nova, I'm sorry PLEASE LET ME TAKE THE CRACKERS OFF" yelled Otto desperately!

Nova shook her head, "No, Otto. Keep them on a little while longer" said Nova in a evil smile.

"Man she's tough" said Tikqdo.

"You should see how she is when she's really mad" said Sprx.

The birds dived, "PLEASE NOVA!"

They came closer, "If I were you" said Nova "I'd run."

The birds arrived, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Otto yelled as he began running for his life.

"So who will take Otto's turn" said Nova, sounding as though she didn't care about Otto.

"But What About Otto" yelled Neekeeta with concern?

"He's saved the universe from evil" said Nova, "I'm sure he'll be able to handle hungry birds."

"HELP ME" yelled Otto running by!

"Like I said he's fine."

"Nova" said Antauri.

"Alright Alright, Otto you can take off the crackers and peanut butter!"

"THANK SHUGGAZOOM!"Otto franticly tried to pull off the crackers from his fur, but they were a little stuck.

"Guys" yelled Otto as he continued running, "I have to pull these off. Just let someone else take my turn" said Otto as he ran under one of the tables!

"So" said Nova, "who's gonna take his turn?"

"Shouldn't we help him" asked Jin-may now getting a little worried?

"He'll be fine" said Chiro, "Hey can I go."

No one seemed to mind, so Chiro turned to the bottle, and soon it landed on... Neekeeta.

"Okay, Neekeeta" said Chiro as he thought of dare.

"Hmmm" Chiro thought, "Well, her kind eats thing that we call disgusting, hmmm. I wonder?"

"I dare you to eat a Double Greasy Gumbo Hover Burger."

At those words everyone who knew about that burger looked as though they would puke. Mr. Gackslapper had a burger that was one of the most disgusting thing in Shuggazoom city. People would only buy them to keep away rats or bugs. It was the worst, greasy, disgusting burger in the universe.

"Chiro, I think that's to harsh" said Jin-may!

"Yea, I herd you could get poisoned if you eat one of those things" said Johnny!

"That's just a rumor" said Chiro, "and don't say that in-front of Mr. Gackslapper, he thinks people actually like those things."

"If anyone had any intelligence" said Gibson, "they'd know those burgers are the-" he was caught off by Antauri.

"Gibson, that is very inappropriate. Mr. Gackslapper has provided us the food we need for this city. It is very rude to say that he is un- intelligent just by one type of burger."

"I didn't mean it in that manner" said Gibson trying to defend himself, "but, Antauri have you ever really smelt that burger?"

"Oh, yes I have."

"Well then" said Neekeeta simply, "I might as well just get it over it. Is he serving those burgers?"

"He said he was serving everything" said Nova sounding a bit disgusted.

Neekeeta made her way to the grill where Mr. Gackslapper was serving burgers,

"Hello, what can I do for ya" he said in a happy tone?

"Are you serving the, Double Greasy Gumbo Hover Burger" asked Neekeeta?

Mr. Gackslapper excited, "Wow, I've been waiting for someone to ask for that burger all night! Coming rite up."

He began preparing it, (2 minutes later). He handed Neekeeta the burger. It was dripping with grease, and it smelled a bit.

"Thank you" said Neekeeta as she made her way back to the group.

"Chiro, are really gonna make her eat that" asked Sprx?

"She just has to take one bite, that's all."

"But shouldn't we have a paramedic just in case" asked Nova?

"She's not gonna die Nova. And besides we have Gibson if she gets sick" said Chiro.

"Neekeeta, just get it over with" said Jin-may.

"Alright" she said as she took a bite. Everyone looked as those they were about to be sick any second as Neekeeta chewed the burger and soon swallowed it.

"Why do you say this is bad" she asked, "this is delicious!"

Everyone turned as green as Otto,

"You like that" asked Sprx shocked!?

"Why yes, it's good" said Neekeeta as she took another big bite.

"Can we just continue the game before I throw-up" asked Johnny?

"Yea I agree" said Chiro, "Neekeeta it's your turn."

"Oh yes" she spun the bottle. It then landed on Jin-may.

Neekeeta thought, "This is tricky, I'm not sure of what to dare you on" she said.

"Oh I have an idea" said Aurora, she whispered in Neekeeta's ear.

"That is a good idea" she turned to Jin-may, "Jin-may do you have a good voice?"

"I'm so sure, I'm not bad I guess."

"Well, I want to hear it, I dare you to sing... Hmm what is a good song?"

"How about Barbie Girl" asked Tikqdo?

"You **_know_** that song" asked Nova sounding surprised?

"Well, when I was training one day I heard some girls singing it" he said.

"But a guy has a part in that song" said Aurora.

"No, that's a good thing' said Johnny "Who is a guy that hasn't sang and has a thing for Jin-may?"

Everyone turned to Chiro,

"What, why me? I suck at singing!"

"Oh just go" said Sprx "it's nothing to it."

"Yea come on" said Jin-may. She gave Chiro the puppy dog eyes (for fact they work).

"Okay, okay I'll go" said Chiro reluctantly.

"Thank you, Chiro" said as they got up and headed to the stage.

"This will be enjoyable, I can tell" said Gibson.

The music began.

**_Chiro- _**_Hiya Barbie_

**_Jin-may- _**_Hi Ken!_

**_Chiro_**_- Do you wanna go for a ride?_

**_Jin-may- _**_Sure Ken!_

**_Chiro-_**_ Jump In..._

**_Jin-may-_**_ I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair_

_And dress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may-_**_ I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair_

_And dress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

_I'm a blond bimbo girl_

_In a fantasy world, _

_Dress me up, make it tight_

_I'm your darling._

**_Chiro-_**_ You are my doll, rock n' roll_

_Feel the glamoring thing, _

_Kiss me here, Touch me there_

_Hanky panky._

**_Jin-may_**_- You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say "I'm always yours"_

_Uu-wohh-ohh_

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair_

_And dress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_ Make me walk_

_Make me talk_

_Do whatever you please, _

_I can act like a star_

_I can beg on my knees._

**_Chiro- _**_Come jump in_

_Bimbo friend_

_Let us do it again, _

_Hit the town_

_Fool around_

_Let's go party_

**_Jin-may- _**_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair_

_And dress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

_ I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair_

_And dress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

**_Chiro-_**_ Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

**_Jin-may_**_- Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun! _

**_Chiro- _**_Well Barbie, were just getting started._

**_Jin-may- _**_Oh, I love you Ken._

While the crowd cheered Jin-may gave Chiro a kiss on the cheek, he blushed.

"You do have a good voice" said Neekeeta.

Jin-may blushed as she and Chiro sat back down.

"Hey nice singing, Chiro" said Otto as he joined the circle, he was sopping wet..

"How did you manage to escape the birds" asked Quasar?

"And why are you all wet" asked Antauri?

"Oh I jumped in the lake, to get rid or the birds" said Otto.

"Clever" said Gibson.

"Well, it appears to be your turn, Jin-may" said Tikqdo.

"Well, Otto never got to dare anyone. So he can take my turn."

"Thanks Jin-may" said Otto as he hit the bottle with his tail, the bottle spun till it hit, Antauri.

"Hmmm, this will be tricky" said Otto as he thought.

**Otto Pov**

Okay what dose Antauri hate, ahhhh_. (He then saw the burger Neekeeta was eating)_

Hey I should of gotten a burger by now. NO OTTO THINK! Wait a minute, I GOT AN IDEA!

**Otto Pov**

"Ahh Otto, you've been starring into space for two minuets straight" said Chiro "Are you gonna dare Antauri or not?"

"Oh sorry" said Otto "Okay I got a dare for ya Antauri. I dare you to take a bite of a burger, but not a vegetarian burger. A full meat burger, and you have to swallow it."

The monkey team looked shocked. ANTAURI EATING MEAT! That just sounded wrong. He's a vegetarian!

"Wait how is that a good dare" asked BT?

"Antauri is a vegetarian" said Gibson.

"Ohh" said BT.

"Otto, please can you dare me something else" said Antauri?

"No-can-do Antauri, you herd the rules."

"Yea, go on Antauri" said Sprx.

"But, but, I can't.." said Antauri.

"One bite won't kill you" said Chiro.

"But.."

"I'll go get it for ya" said Johnny. He quickly came back with a burger in his hands.

"Come on Antauri, just one bite and then your done" said Nova.

Antauri saw that there was no way out of this, so he took a bite. He chewed the meat and swallowed it.

"WOW, I never thought I'd see the day when Antauri eats meat" said Chiro!

"That was disgusting" he said.

"No there not" said Otto, "hey are you gonna finish it?"

"I already know what your gonna ask me, and yes you can have it."

Otto began eating happily.

"Okay Antauri, it's your turn" said Glenny.

Antauri spun the bottle until it landed on Johnny.

"FINALLY" he said, "I've wanted to do a dare all night!"

Antauri thought, but wasn't coming up with any mean dares. Chiro saw he was having trouble and soon knew of how to help.

Chiro whispered into his ear, "Antauri, dare him to ask a girl to slow dance."

"Why" asked Antauri, also talking in a whisper?

"Because, in episode 53 of The Sun Riders, Johnny revealed his fear. Asking girls to dance."

"Chiro, that was just in the show I'm sure thats not his real fear."

"Just try it."

"Alright" said Antauri as he went back to his regular tone, "Johnny, I dare you to as a lady to slow dance."

Johnny's eyes went large,

"How did you know he hated dancing with girls" asked Quasar?!

"It was in an episode of the Sun Riders" said Chiro.

"There's nothing wrong with slow dancing" said Neekeeta?

"Yea" said Tikqdo "If my leg wasn't wounded then I would dance."

"Wait a minuet" said Chiro "That should be our last dare of the night. To dance for the rest of the night to music that some of us sing!"

"That would be FUN" said Nova!

"Yea," said Otto "we can dance till we can't dance no more!"

"But do we have to slow dance" asked Johnny?

"We'll do it later on, you baby" said Aurora.

"But what about Tikqdo" asked Neekeeta?

"Here, I'll show you how to dance with one leg" said Otto, "It's easy!"

"Okay so we all agreed" asked Chiro?

Everyone nodded there heads,

"Then who'll go first to sing" asked Gibson?

"I'll go" said Sprx!

Everyone looked surprised, "You want to sing? I thought you hated singing" said Nova.

"Wow would I hate it if I rock at it. I mean I rock at everything I do."

Everyone rolled there eyes, "Well then Sprx you get your butt on stage" said Chiro.

Sprx did just that as everyone else got on the dance floor.

**_Sprx- _**_I candy-coat and cover everything _

_but I'm still hiding underneath _

_It's been a long time, _

_It's been a long time _

_A thousand faces looking up at me _

_hands all pointing to the ceiling _

_Oh what a feeling_

Sprx joined everyone else on the dance floor while singing.

_I've got friends in highly low places _

_I'm standing on post, and im posted up_

_cant afford to lose them _

_I've got friends and highly low places _

_i'll go inside when I wanna party _

_Grab a girl and dance (don't touch me) _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all, whoa _

He came to Nova who was dancing with Tikqdo and Otto.

_Girl, who taught you how to move like that? _

_at this pace you're at you're moving going way too fast _

_I, I saw you from across the room _

_It's me vs. every guy _

_It's your choice, you choose _

He joined in with the dancing.

_I've got friends in highly low places _

_it's been a long time it's been a long time _

_and maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all, _

_You're worth, _

_losing my self esteem _

_Your clever words mean _

_nothing more to me than _

_than a line i heard in a movie _

_You're worth, _

_losing my losing my losing my self esteem _

_You're not worth, _

_putting myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all_

The crowed cheered. Sprx gave a "I know I Rock" look on his face.

"Who's up next" he then asked?

"Oh can me and Gibson go" Otto asked?

"Sure" said Sprx as he passed the microphone to Otto.

"Thanks" said Otto as he got Gibson's hand and dragged him on stage.

"I never said Yes t this" he yelled rite before the music played.

**_Otto- _**_Yo listen up, here's a story_

_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night_

_And everything he sees_

_Is just blue like him_

_Inside and outside_

_Blue his house_

_With a blue little window_

_And a blue corvette_

_And everything is blue for him_

_And his self_

_And everybody around_

_'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen..._

**_Gibson- _**_I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die _

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die _

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

_Blue is the color of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside_

_Blue are the words I say and what I think_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

_I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die _

_Da ba de, da ba die_

**_Otto- _**_Inside and outside_

_Blue his house_

_With a blue little window_

_And a blue corvette_

_And everything is blue for him_

_And his self_

_And everybody around_

_'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen..._

**_Gibson- _**_I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_ I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die_

_Da ba de, da ba die _

_Da ba de, da ba die_

**_Gibson_**_- I'm blue if I was green I would die_

**_Otto_**_- HEY!_

The crowed gave another loud roar of applauding.

"Who should go next" asked Otto, (accidently into the mic)?

There were allot of screams but the one that stood out the most was, Sprx and Nova.

"Then they'll come up" said Gibson.

Sprx and Nova smiled as they headed on stage and the music began, (I LOVE THIS SONG).

**_Nova- _**_A Red One  
_

**_Sprx- _**_ Convict  
_

**_Nova-_**_ Gaga  
Ive had a little bit too much(much)  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Cant find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I cant see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I cant remember but its alright, alright._

_  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe._

Nova and Sprx began dancing to the music.

_  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

**_Nova_**_- Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. (mouth)  
Howd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And were all gettin hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I cant see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I cant remember but its alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance_

**_Sprx- _**_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Cant believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I aint gonn give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
Ima hit it, Ima hit it and flex until the till done until tomorrow yeah.  
Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
Theres no reason, I know why you cant leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down._

**_Nova_**_- Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance_

_Im psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
Im psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
Im psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
Im psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic_

_Lady Gaga:_

**_Nova-_**_ Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle_

**_Sprx-_**_ I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

**_Nova-_**_ Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean its been molesto,_

**_Sprx-_**_ I got it,_

**_Nova_**_- _And your pockoe

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance_

The crowed SCREAMED and applauded!

"I'm sorry Johnny" said Nova in the mic "but everyone get a slow dancing partner, cuz it's a love song we're doing next."

"We are" asked Sprx stupidly?

"Yes we are."

Everyone looked for a slow dancing partner as Sprx and Nova got two stools to sit on while they sang.

Chiro got to Jin-may and stretched out a hand "May I have a dace" he asked?

"Of corse you can" said Jin-may as she took his hand. The music began.

**_Nova-_** You've got magic inside your finger tips

Its leaking out all over my skin

Every-time that I get close to you

Your making me weak with the way you

Look through those eyes

**_Sprx and Nova-_ **But all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

**_Nova- _**Yeah, oh I need you

I remember the way that you move

Your dancing easily through my dreams

Its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles

You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss

**_Sprx and Nova- _**But all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

Oh baby I need you

To see me, the way I see you

Lovely, wide awake in

The middle of my dreams

But all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

All I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

**_Nova-_** Yeah, oh oh da da da do do do do do

Ah, I ... I need you

The couples applauded at the song.

"What should be the finial song" asked Jin-may?

"I think I know" said Otto.  
"Oh No" said Gibson!

Otto got on stage...

_I Like To Move It Move It_

_I Like To Move It Move It_

_I Like To Move It Move It_

_Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)_

_All Girls All Over The World_

_Original King Julian Pon Ya Case Man!_

_I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body_

_And When Ya Move Ya Body_

_Uno Move It_

_Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!_

_Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up_

_Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up_

_Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Woman! Physically Fit_

_Physically Fit_

_Physically _

_Physically _

_Physically _

_Woman! Physically Fit_

_Physically Fit_

_Physically _

_Physically _

_Physically_

_Physically _

_Woman! Ya nice _

_Sweet Fantastic_

_Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya Nice Sweet Energetic_

_Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice _

_Sweet Fantastic_

_Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice _

_Sweet Fantastic_

_Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic_

_WOMAN!_

_(Chorus)_

_Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up_

_Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up_

_Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Eyeliner – Pon Ya Face_

_A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Nose Powder – Pon Ya Face_

_A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Pluck Ya Eyebrow_

_Pon Ya _

_Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Gal Ya Lipstick_

_Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up_

_Woman Ya Nice Broad Face_

_And Ya Nice Hip Make Man_

_Flip And Bust Them Lip_

_Woman Ya Nice And Energetic_

_Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya Nice_

_Broad Face_

_And Ya Nice Hip_

_Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip_

_Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic – WOAH!_

_BOP!_

_WOAH!_

_BOP!_

_WOAH!_

_BOP!_

_WOAH!_

_BOP!_

_(King Julians Bit On The End:)_

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_HE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_SHE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_YOU LIKE TO, MOVE IT!_

_WE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_YOU LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_I LIKE .. OH I DID I HAVE I DONE I? DID I DO I LIKE? _

_I THINK I DID I LIKE.. WE? WHAT ABOUT WE? THEY? THEY? I DID THEY._

_OH I GOT IT, I GOT IT I GOT A NEW ONE I GOT A NEW ONE.. THEM? _

_NO NOT THEM.. DID I SAY THEM OR NOT? _

_THEM LIKE TO MOVE IT MOV... I'M GONNA SAY THEM _

_THEM LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT _

_WE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_UMM WAIT THERES GOTTA BE ANOTHER ONE WE... WE... NOPE.. OH US! _

_CAN WE DO US LIKE TO?_

_US LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT THATS THE ONE_

_US LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_US LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_US LIKE TO.. MOVE IT!_

_MOVE IT! MOVE ITTT.. MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT MOVE IT_

_OKAY THEN, WANNA HEAR, _

_I JUST WANNA TELL YOU A LITTLE STORY THIS LITTLE STORY _

_THAT MY DADDY USED TO TELL ME HE WAS A KING AS_

_WELL I WAS BORN, PROBABLY ABOUT 68 YEARS AGO OVER BY _

_THAT TREE OVER THERE YEH _

_AND I REMEMBER THINGS CHANGED A LOT IN THOSE_

_DAYS, IN MADAGASCAR IT WASNT SO COMMERCIAL, YOU KNOW, _

_THERE WASNT ALL THE FUSS BOUT WHO'S GOT THE LATEST TREE _

_AND WHAT LEAVES_

_ARE YOU WEARING AND WHO'S GOT _

_THE LATEST FUR ON THEIR BACK YOU KNOW, _

_THOSE DAYS IT WAS JUST ME AND A COUPLE OF THE OTHERS YOU_

_KNOW, DOING THE JUNGLE BOOGIE YOU KNOW, _

_JUNGLE BOOGIE... JUNGLE BOOGIE_

_WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH_

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT!_

With that everyone went home laughing.


End file.
